A Story With Possibly The Longest Title On Fanfic
by softballsweeti11
Summary: Her eyes shone as she laughed and I knew, I knew I loved her. I loved Lily Evans. And it hurt, it hurt really badly. Why, because I am James Potter, and in her eyes I was nothing but an arrogant bullying toerag...LJ of course! James's POV lovehate? a bit
1. I don't know

Her eyes shone as she laughed and I knew, I knew I loved her. I loved Lily Evans.

And it hurt, it hurt really badly. Why, because I am James Potter, and in her eyes I was nothing but an arrogant bullying toerag. The worst part...she knows I like her, as I have **_stupidly _**asked her out 237 times, 238 counting earlier today, by the lake.

Flashback

(A/N: you all know the flashback, so if you really want to read it, find a copy of the fifth HP book!)

End Flashback

If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs...HA! If only the woodpecker knew! My oh my if only, if only...I could stop being such a prat around her...if only I could kiss her just once without her slapping me or kicking me...if only I could hold her in my arms in reality, not just in my dreams...if only she would save that laugh just for me...if only she would give me a chance...if only I could resist showing off around her...if only she knew what tremendous effect she had on me by just standing there, just breathing, just her blinking still sends me over the edge...if only she loved me as much as I love her. If only...

Sleep, though unwanted, was inevitable and came to James while lying on his four-poster and he fell into slumber sadly thinking "If only..."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"**JJAAMMEESSIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Sirius shouted sing-songly my ear.**

"**HOLY SH/:!...SIRIUS! WHAT TIME IS IT?" I shouted, glaring.**

"Ten minutes after breakfast is over." He said calmingly.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Picking up my clock I saw the time and threw it against the wall in frustration and ran around finding clothes and jamming them on, before grabbing my bag and rushing out the dormitory door and dashing to the portrait hole before I was pulled back by a very amused Sirius who gladly laughed at me then informed me it was Saturday and I would have to wait for Monday to see dear old McGonagall again. I went and collapsed in an armchair by a window that overlooked the lake and my cheeks blended in well with the blood red armchair I was sitting in, as Sirius chucklingly (who cares if it's not a word!?) pointed out before laughing hysterically some more. Looking out the window I saw Lily Evans doing her homework underneath a birch tree she seemed to like. Even when she was doing something as innocent as doing her homework, she still looked absolutely stunning, and, for lack of a better word, hott. Sirius noticed where I was looking and immediately his smile turned into a grimace as he turned to face me again, looking solemn.

"She hates me Si, I always knew she never really liked me, and sure she had said she hated me before, but I thought nothing of it, but now...oh Sirius, what am supposed to do? She hates me so much, and I love her to death, no matter how hard I try, I just can't stop it, I love her so much," I said, looking gloomy and depressed, not even bothering to try to hide it.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know what to do to help you James, I just don't."

**To be continued?**

Review if you please, this was written for a challenge put up by a writer in one of her stories and if I should continue, please tell me. Thanx.

softball sweetie


	2. Aboriginal

A/N: Okay, thanx to the very kind people who told me I should continue this, I will, obviously, be continuing it. The whole point of me writing this story was because it was a challenge from another author who I admire, so certain things will have to be added and it will get a little weird as I must make Sirius set on trying to memorize the dictionary. So if you find a funny or weird word in the dictionary and want me to use it, please write it in a review and I will definitely try to work it in!

I took the idea of the last part with the four marauders from Spaceballs the Movie. Only, the topic was different and there were only three people.

Disclaimer: I don't own. (Says in very bored voice as if has been saying it in every chapter I write. Hey! Wait a minute! I have! [Smiles sarcastically])

Read on!

Chapter 2

Aboriginal

"Lily? Lily...Li-lee!" I asked hopefully, Lily didn't even look at me, "...Evans?"

At this, she turned around and faced me. "What?" she snapped.

I stepped back a little. _She must be in a bad mood, not good... _"Uhh...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

She glared at me, "sorry for what exactly?" _God! She was making this hard! _

"For embarrassing you in front of everyone down by the lake. I'm also sorry that you think of me that way, because I don't want to be arrogant or annoying, I really don't and I'm sorry I always come off that way." I took her shocked expression and silence as a signal to leave. Turning around the corner, I could still hear her say softly to the air, "I forgive you...James." I smiled and left to find Remus and Sirius and Peter.

I found them in the common room, Sirius was losing to Remus in a game of wizard chess and Peter was sitting at the head of the table watching intently.

"Checkmate!" I heard Remus say as I entered. Sirius groaned loudly and pouted while Remus packed up his chess set, much to the protests of the pieces who were shouting crude words as he packed them away. Eventually they all sat on the couch where I had settled. "So how did it go? Did you apologize?" Remus asked curiously. "Yeah, you were right Moony, she said I was forgiven and called me my first name after I left the corridor, though she was pretty shocked at first." I said happily. _Lily called me James! Not Potter! James! _

"Good, I'm glad. Just try to refrain from asking her out every waking second of the day and you should be safe from her shouting at you." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Thanks Moony, I knew you would know what to do!" I exclaimed.

"Are you aboriginal?" Sirius asked, pulling out a pocket sized copy of the dictionary and un-shrinking it before reading it.

"What?" I asked.

"What does it mean?" Peter asked, confused.

"Why would we be?" Remus asked Sirius, ignoring Peter.

"Why would we be what?" Peter asked again, looking slightly annoyed.

"Why **_wouldn't_** you be aboriginal?" Sirius replied to Remus, raising his eyebrows at us.

"Well, I could list all the reasons if you like," I said, ruffling through my bag for a quill and some parchment.

"Reasons for what?" Peter asked, his voice a bit high pitched. No one heard him.

"Oh, by all means, please do! Remus, why don't you help him?" Sirius said, smiling sarcastically. Sirius went back to memorizing the dictionary as Remus and I wrote out a list.

"What is aboriginal?" Peter screamed hysterically. Everyone in the common room looked at him.

-break-


	3. Jealousy and Seriously Sirius Helpfulnes...

Disclaimer: Don't-(choke gasp)-own-(sucks in air) WHEW! Glad that's over!

A/N: ONWARD!

A/N p.s.-**bold **means James's thoughts. _Italics_ mean Lily's thinking.

ChApTeR 2

Jealousy and Seriously Sirius Helpfulness

**Okay, I can do this, just think positive...here goes nothing... **

James walked toward Lily Evans and her small group of friends as they headed to dinner. Noticing James, her friends said they'd meet her in the Great hall in a few minutes. Lily silently pleaded with them; _Carmen...please don't leave me here with him!_ But her friends were already walking away. _And I thought Carmen would have stayed with me, at least. Oh, well. I'll get them back later. Hehe. _

**Aphrodite help me... "**Lily, I was kind of wondering, you see, I know that I probably shouldn't have asked you, but I really-"

_Yeah, and now he's going to ask me out... _Lily braced herself for the invite to go to Hogsmeade or something.

"You see," **God, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this...**

James couldn't help himself when he blurted out, "What is Carmen doing this Saturday?" **Crap, what did I just say? **

_What did he just say? _

**Did I just ask out Carmen? **

_Did he just ask out Carmen?_

"Lily looked like a bunch of bricks fell on her head, I'm telling you." James recounted in the common room later.

"Well, James, I can't believe you chickened out, not to mention asked her BEST FRIEND out instead of her!" Remus yelled at him. His eyes were filled with anger and disgust.

**Whoa...what's wrong with Remus? Why is HE so angry?**

"Calm down, mate, what's eating you?" Sirius asked noticing Remus's eyes.

Then, just as soon as the fire in his eyes had come, it was gone, and he stormed up the stairs to the dorms and nearly ripped the hanging off trying to close them. He fixed it and buried his nose in a book thicker than glue. Of course, none of the other Marauders saw the last part; they just witnessed him stomping up the stairs and heard the slam of a door.

James put his head into his hands and said, "Sirius, what am I supposed to do now? I've got a date with Lily's best friend and not her. I don't even LIKE Carmen!"

Half way down the staircase from the Girl's dormitory, hidden in the shadows, Lily tried to hide a gasp. She ran up the stairs and into her dorm, softly closing the door so they didn't know she had been eavesdropping. _So that's why Potter looked like a ton of bricks dropped on his head when he asked me about Carmen's schedule. Oh no, Carmen really likes James! It's okay, I'll just calmly tell her when she gets up tomorrow, yeah that's it. Just_ . . . calmly . . . tell . . . her . . . . . . . . . . She fell asleep.

Back in the Common Room

"It's okay, in fact, this works out perfectly for you! You see, just go out with Carmen to make Lily jealous!" James lifted up his head and looked at Sirius.

"Sirius, you're a genius!"

"You doubted me?" He asked mock disbelievingly. He put a hand over his heart and said, "I'm hurt, Prongs." He fell on the sofa nearby and fake-sobbed.

James grabbed Peter, who was oddly quiet during the discussion and walked up to the dorm, leaving Sirius to scramble and sprint up after.


End file.
